roblox_undertale_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Toriel Dreemurr
Toriel is the second character encountered in the game. She saves the protagonist from Flowey, and guides them through the Ruins,and a playable character in the ROBLOX undertale RP. Profile Appearance Toriel's head resembles that of a white furred nubian goat, with droopy ears and short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes; her irises have a slight red tint. Her body is anthropomorphic, with paws at the end of her limbs. She wears a long blue robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest, and is occasionally seen with her reading glasses on. Personality Toriel is a kind and motherly boss monster who genuinely cares for the protagonist and their well-being. While ultimately a benign figure, she has a harder side to her personality, as seen in her attempt to keep the protagonist in the ruins, and her cold treatment of Asgore. She also has a playful side; she loves puns and bad jokes. She also enjoys cooking. Many of her recipes use snails as a primary ingredient, and her favorite food is snail pie. She's also known to bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Toriel was considered to be the brains of the throne when she was queen,even stating a desire to be a teacher. By the time the protagonist reaches her house, she states that she has already prepared a curriculum for their education. In the game's credits, she is shown standing outside a school, and in certain Neutral Endings, she starts her own. Main Story Before the events of Undertale, she was married to King Asgore and had a son, Asriel. When the first human fell into the Underground, she adopted them as their child. The deaths of their two children pushed Asgore to declare war on humanity, and as a result she divorced him, abdicated her throne, and retreated to the Ruins. Between then and the time the protagonist entered the Underground, she had seen multiple humans be murdered and their souls reaped by Asgore. Neutral Route At the beginning of the game, Toriel saves the protagonist from Flowey, healing the damage done by the murderous flower. After introducing herself, she guides them through the first few rooms of the Ruins. She encourages the protagonist to deal with monster encounters by talking to them, as opposed to acting violently.She gives the protagonist the cell phone in order to keep in contact with one another, as she needs to run some errands further into the ruins. She tells them to stay where they are, only to be disobeyed. She calls the protagonist frequently as the protagonist goes through the ruins, and is about to call them again when she finds the protagonist at the entrance to her home. She introduces the protagonist to their room, and plans to raise the child as her own. After they pester her about leaving the Ruins, Toriel abruptly leaves, and is followed by the protagonist. As she goes deeper towards the exit, she explains that she plans to destroy it to prevent them from leaving, as all other humans who left had died. At the end of the Ruins, Toriel tells the protagonist to prove themself strong enough to survive, and fights them in a test of strength. She can be killed or spared; if spared, Toriel lets the protagonist go, but tells them not to come back. Sans tells the protagonist during their rendezvous, that he and Toriel have been friends for a while, bonding over their love of jokes and puns. Neither of them know each other's name or face, as they communicate through the door that blocks off the Ruins. Sans also says that Toriel asked him not to kill any humans he found. He remarks that if not for that promise, the protagonist would be dead where they stand. True Pacifist Route Toriel reappears just as Asgore and the protagonist prepare to fight, interrupting it with her fire magic, much like she did with Flowey at the start of the game. She explains the motive of her arrival was the realization that the protagonist would have to take a life to leave, and that she was trying to prevent such thing from the beginning. As the protagonist's friends come, she introduces herself to them, and recognizes Sans's voice immediately. She tells the protagonist that while they may have to stay Underground, with all their friends, they would live a happy life regardless Unfortunately, Flowey appears. Having absorbed the human souls, he binds Toriel and company with vines. When Flowey tries to kill the protagonist, Toriel is the first monster to intervene, using her fire magic to block Flowey's bullets. Her soul, along with every other monster's, is eventually absorbed by Flowey, allowing him to become Asriel once more. During their battle with Asriel, Toriel appears as one of the Lost Souls. True Pacifist Ending After the fight against Asriel concludes, she learns the protagonist's name, Frisk. She tells them that they are free to go through the Underground to talk to more of their friends. Meanwhile, Alphys upgrades her cell phone, allowing her to send text messages. Frisk leaves the Underground with Toriel and their other friends. As the others leave Frisk to begin their lives on the surface, Toriel asks Frisk what they will do now. If Frisk decides to stay with Toriel, she remarks that they would have never left the Underground if they made that choice earlier, but that it was fortunate for them to take so long to change their mind. She understands Frisk has no place to go, and is more than happy to care for them, for as long as they need. She takes their hand as they walk away together. At the end of the credits, there is a scene where Toriel brings a slice of pie to Frisk's room. Frisk may tell her that they "have places to go." Toriel understands and is not upset to hear this. Before she leaves Frisk on their own, she tells them that she will "see them around." At the end of the credits, Toriel, Frisk, and Frisk's other friends are shown together in a photograph. In the credits sequence, Toriel is shown welcoming the Monster Kid to a school, having presumably become a teacher. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters